poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Devil Dogs
The Last Devil Dogs is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Cartoonlover, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Four new Devil Dogs arrive from the future and try to cause calamity, but Jayden tries to reform them. Plot Part One Narrator: Our story begins at Holly's Puppy Pound, where Cooler and Nose Marie are enjoying the scenery. Little did they realize that they were going to encounter something out of this millennium.... Cooler: Hmmmm.... Nose Marie: What is it, Cooler honey? Cooler: I don't know, but I have a suspicious feeling that we're in for another wild ride, Nose Marie. (They see something hovering in the sky.) Nose Marie: Look up there! Cooler: Whoa! What is that?! Nose Marie: We better get Holly. (Cooler rushes off and returns with Holly.) Cooler: Holly, does that thing look familiar? Holly: Hmmm.... That looks like one of the time machines from before. Of course, I'm not surprised if that was the case. (The time machine lands in front of the trio.) Cooler: Well, it certainly looks kinda familiar. Nose Marie: It looks just like the.... (The door opens. Four cloaked dogs step out of the time machine.) Cloaked Dog 1: Are you sure this is Holly's Puppy Pound? Cloaked Dog 2: Of course it is. Where else do you think we would be? Nose Marie: Who are you guys? Cloaked Dog 3: Should we introduce ourselves? Cloaked Dog 4: Yes. (techno music starts as they remove their cloaks.) Cooler and Nose Marie: Uh oh. Maltese: Our Self-Introductions. I'm The Nasty Narcissist, Victoria the Vain! (a Hollywood searchlight background appears behind Her.) I'm the Definition of Vainglory. Sure, I rely on Mirrors and Their uses for such occasions of causing calamity. but, I am kind-hearted when I'm complimented. just don't mistake me for being like those conceited people You see on the Movies. (The Background falls down.) Unbelievable. (walks off as the Pomeranian Dog lazes around.) Cooler: Great, just what we need. A musical number. Pomeranian: Guess it's My turn. (Lies down on the ground and yawns.) The Taskless Troublemaker, I'm Yakima of Acedia. (An Outer Space Background appears behind Him.) I'm from the future, so I adore Science Fiction, but don't expect Me to die of Boredom, or make Me do Manual Labor. Good night. Havanese: It's 3 o' 30 PM. (Looking at his baseball cards, as a Background full of money amounts fall) Oh! (hides His baseball cards.) The Wasteful Warrior, I'm Ethan the Extravagant. I was one a puppy of High Society, but I squandered more and more when it came to baseball cards. I also enjoy blockbuster movies. and not lackluster movies. (checks the cards.) Hey, those are Softball cards. Ugh. (throws out the cards as the background falls down.) Plott Hound: Hey! (grabs the cards.) Whew. Oh-- The Despairing Devil Dog, I'm Kanashimi of Sorrow... (A Background with lots of dark clouds appear behind Her.) I became sorrowful when my previous owner passed away by old age, and became so depressed, that I would do anything to aquire eternal life. I also have a Solar-Lunar powered Handheld TV. and You can't have it. (Quick zoom-outs of Victoria holding two mirrors, Yakima resting on a rock, Ethan throwing money upward and Kanashimi on her stomach as a gray cloud is over her head.) Devil Dogs: We are the Devil Dogs Quartet! (They all strike a pose.) Cooler: Devil Dog Quartet?! Nose Marie: We already have Seven Devil Dogs. Cooler: That was a great performance! (applauds.) Devil Dog Quartet: Huh? Cooler: Wait a minute. Did you say cause chaos in Poundsville? Yakima: Yes! We will cause a lot of calamity and make you not exist and the way We'll do it, is to vanquish as many creatures so your descendants will cease to exist! Cooler: That's what you think! (Cooler blows a whistle. The PoundRaizers enter.) Victoria: Look! It's the original Devil Dogs! (The Devil Dog Quartet bows before the PoundRaizers.) Bartrand: A fan club? Cooler: Do you know those guys, Bart? Bartrand: Well... Not really, Cooler. They're way after our time, you know. Cooler: Oh. Kanashimi: (Depressed) As we stated before, we are hired by an anonymous man to wreak havoc all over Poundsville. Cooler: And who may that be? Yakima: (Lying on his side) That's for us to know and you to never find O, W, T, Out. Darius: (Aside) I'm guessing he must have flunked spelling class. (To Yakima) Look, young pup, if you think that you and your friends will take over Poundsville, you're nuts. Kanashimi: You're no acorn yourself, Darius the Desiring. Darius: That's Darius Elias Stravinsky to you, young pup! What I mean to say is that you're crazy if you think you will dominate our home. If that's all you have to say, you better go back to your time period. Victoria: We'll go when we're good and ready. In the meantime... (Victoria aims her compact mirror at Darius' eyes.) Darius: (Screaming) I can't see! I can't see! (Darius collapses.) Darius: (Rolling on the floor) I've gone blind! All except Darius: What's the matter?! Darius: (Smiling) I got my eyes closed. Victoria: Darn it all! Why do they do that every time?! Darius: I learned that trick from the Three Pooches. Kanashimi: We'd best take our leave. Yakima: Agreed. (Yakima throws a smoke bomb, and the Devil Dogs escape quickly. However, as they reach the gates, they are caught in a net trap.) Kanashimi: What the...?! Victoria: How did we end up here?! (Antonio walks up to them.) Antonio: Do you really think I'm that stupid to let you get away, pups? Ethan: Oh, come on! Kanashimi: You're no fun anymore! Yakima: You used a cheat code! Antonio: Sorry, young pups, but I don't play video games. Besides, I would like to learn more about your little fan club. Victoria: You won't get anything from us. Not even through torture. (Holds a stick of dynamite that's lit.) Fire in the hole! (Victoria throws it at the PoundRaizers, Cooler, Nose Marie, and Holly) (Antonio is horrified.) Antonio: Oh no! (Antonio grabs a hose and sprays on the dynamite, drenching the dynamite and the Devil Dog Quartet.) Antonio: What are you trying to do, kill yourselves?! We have no means of torturing you! What?! (Sees the Net torn open.) Oh, They escaped. I forgot They're from the future. Darius: Talk about paranoia. (Just then, the Devil Dog Quartet except Ethan is caught into a pit trap.) Ethan: Wha-- No fair! Cooler: We got them! Ethan: No, you didn't. (Throws a firecracker roll at the Gang's feet.) Antonio: Look out! (Antonio tries to kicks the roll away from the gang, but it's stuck to His foot.) Ethan: Just in case. Antonio: Wha-- Glued firecrackers?! (Antonio screams hysterically.) Antonio: Put it out! Quick! (While Cooler grabs a hose to put out the firecracker, Darius grabs Ethan's arm.) Darius: You're not going anywhere! (Ethan punches Darius in the face.) That does it! NOW you're pushing it! (Darius pins Ethan to the ground, but Kanashimi zaps Darius with a Zap knuckle.) Darius: Ouch! Kanashimi: That's for pinning down a child and I'll give you a hundred more zaps if you do that again. That goes double for the rest of You. Darius: That's it! You leave me no choice! (Darius sings a haunting lullaby that puts the Devil Dog Quartet to sleep, but Ethan presses something on his watch.) Ethan: Stupid rule-breakers... (Darius approaches the sleeping Devil Dogs) Darius: You try to reason with them, but no.... Part Two Darius: Now to put them in a cage before they.... (Something zaps Darius' paw.) Darius: Ouch! What in-- wait a minute. That little devil puppy pressed something, and now, I can't touch him or his colleagues through the barrier. Aw, shoot, now what are we gonna do? Ian: I think their technology is from a time much further than us. Jayden: And they call us the rule-breakers! Darius: Yep. Now how do we get them in a cage? (Antonio puts on rubber gloves.) Antonio: I have rubber gloves for you, Darius. (Antonio gives Darius rubber gloves.) Darius: Thank you. (Darius tries to use the gloves to penetrate the barrier, but doesn't.) Darius: Jayden, you're right. They ARE cheaters. Now what are we going to do?! Cooler: I'll go get Howler. (Cooler rushes off and returns with Howler.) Cooler: Here he is. Howler: I believe I can short circuit the barrier. Let me see... (Howler goes closer to the barrier.) Stephanie: Be careful! (Howler grabs a bacon bar.) Antonio: Howler, now is not the time for a snack. (Howler unwraps it and throws it at the barrier. but the bacon bar is cooked well done.) Howler: Well, I'll be darned. Ian: We can always dig underground. not even the barrier can protect them. (Victoria starts to move Her eyes.) Darius: No! (Darius tries to put Victoria to sleep by singing the lullaby.) Victoria: I'm not a child. so, it won't work. Darius: Oh yeah? (Darius tosses a Boredom Gas bomb at Victoria.) Victoria: Boring. Darius: They're starting to get on my nerves. Jayden: Hold on. Maybe we should reason with them. Victoria: Boring. Darius: But, Jayden, those dogs are a stubborn bunch. It's highly unlikely they'll listen. Victoria: Boring. Jayden: Well, we could try. Darius: Are you sure about that? Jayden: Certainly. The more we reason with them, the more they'll forget about taking over Poundsville. It could be a win-win situation. Darius: Then let's reason with them. Jayden: Okay. (The rest of the devil dog quartet wake up.) Jayden: Listen to us, please. It's not worth it to take over Poundsville. Ethan: Why is that? Yakima: What do you mean? Jayden: Ever hear of a time paradox? Yakima: Time paradox? Jayden: Let me explain. Lets say your entire family was created because of a chance event. Now you go back in time and stop said chance event, you could actually have time and space rip itself to shreds trying to fix the problem! Ethan: Wait, that's actually possible? Jayden: Yep. More than you think. Ethan: So doing this could destroy everything? Jayden: Yep. Kanashimi: Well that was a stupid idea of ours, wasn't it? Jayden: Yep. Victoria: Boring! Ethan: What are we going to do now? Jayden: Why don't you reform? Kanashimi: What do you mean? Jayden: Reform means to change sides. Yakima: We're not dumb. We know about these Time Paradoxes. They're fictitious as palm trees growing in Alaska. Jayden: How do you know? Yakima: A confession. Good guys like you shouldn't stoop to tricking others. Darius: (Lowly) Ugh. How do we know that you guys aren't lying? Victoria: Step Off. (Adjusts a mirror, and the sunbeams hit Jayden's eyes.) (Jayden screams and covers his eyes.) Darius: Hey! You can't do that to my adopted brother! (Darius charges at Victoria and knocks the mirror out of her hands, which the mirror breaks.) Darius: What you just did is a cowardly move, attacking someone who has no intention of fighting you. Victoria: You just broke the mirror. That's Seven Years bad luck. Darius: Please. I'm not superstitious. (Darius puts handcuffs on Victoria.) Darius: You better not try anything stupid if you know what's good for you. Victoria: Cuffing me, a dog from the Year 3000? Futile. (pulls her arm out of the cuffs.) My skin is slick as it is fluffy, so that won't do any good. (Darius then pinches Victoria, causing her to fall asleep.) Darius: No, but Sensei Gamma's Sleeper Pinch will. Ethan: such a bully dog. using tricks to capture Us. (Throws a smokescreen at Darius. and Ethan and Yakima escape as Kanashimi gets a sleepy Victoria out of the pound. However, Bartrand, Ian and Stephanie tackle Ethan, Yakima and Kanashimi to stop them.) Bartrand: You're not making our job easy, you know. Darius, now! (Darius pinches Yakima, Ethan and Kanashimi as the trio put them to sleep.) Darius: Whew. Let's get them in a cage. (Ethan opens one of His eyes, plays a tape recorder, and snickers, but closes His eye.) Darius: Did You hear someone laugh evilly? Voice: You did. If You value Your Pound and everyone in it, You'll not harm one hair on the Devil Dogs. (Darius notices the tape recorder and breaks it in half.) Darius: Nice try, but I'm not stupid. Will somebody get that cage already?! (Antonio brings the cage.) Ethan: More than enough time. (Ethan grabs Kanashimi, Victoria, and Yakima as he tries to get away with speed socks. Darius: (Enraged) ALL RIGHT! YOU PUPS HAVE TESTED MY PATIENCE FOR THE LAST TIME! (Darius steals Ethan's socks, causing him to trip and Darius pinches Ethan so that Ethan will stay asleep.) Darius: (Panting) Okay. Now, to put them in the cage. (Darius rushes to the cage, puts the Devil Dog Quartet in the cage and locks it.) Darius: There. Part Three (That night, the heroes discuss about what to do with the Devil Dog Quartet while the Devil Dog Quartet is sleeping.) Cooler: Now, we gotta figure out who their boss is. Darius: They said that they were hired by someone, but who? Antonio: My guess is that someone traveled to the future and recruited those four troublemakers into causing chaos. Cooler: You might be right, Antonio. Darius: You don't suppose if a certain someone we know is behind this, do you? Nose Marie: You might be right, Darius. (Suddenly, the Devil Dog Quartet wake up.) Darius: So ho! I believe the sleepyheads are up. Yakima: Heh. So you caught up, big whoop. But, we're not as stupid as you think. Darius: Face it... You four ARE stupid. Yakima: Hey! We ain't stupid! Darius: And good luck trying to get out of that cage. Yakima: Fine. I'll just smash it down. (tries to tackle the bars, but gets shocked.) Ouch! (looks at His hair, and His hair is really up from the electricity.) I call Animal Abuse! Let us out this second, or you'll regret it in the future! Cooler and Holly: (Shocked) Animal abuse?! Gamma: Wait a minute... (Shocked) I didn't put electric charges on that cage! Cooler: Usagi never told Us His cage is electric. Victoria: It's bad enough that those guys caged Us. Ethan: Well, I'm grateful They didn't take Our equipment away. Like this. (pulls out a Remote.) Darius: (Scoffs) What are you going to do? Change the channel? Ethan: Your emotional channel, maybe. Cooler: Wait, is that... Ethan: Eat EMP, Cage! (presses the remote button, causing a blue wave to come out, causing the cage, to short out and the cage to open.) Heh. (Suddenly, the power goes out and everything goes black.) Darius: What's going on here? Cooler: Ouch! Who stomped on my foot? Gamma: Where are you? Ethan: See you later! Darius: Hey! Don't let them get away! Aha! I got you! (As soon as the power turns back on, Darius is holding Cooler's foot. Darius gets confused. The Devil Dog Quartet is nowhere in sight.) Darius: What the...?! Where did they go? (They peek at the empty cage.) Jayden: They all got away! (Darius' eyes turn red with rage.) Darius: (Yelling) I HATE THOSE DEVIL DOGS! Cooler: Well, looks like we're off to save the world for the second time. Gamma: At least we don't have a supervillain like Count Zanzibar to fight. Now, to pinpoint their locations. (Gamma's cybernetic eye is having technical problems.) Gamma: Odd. Cooler: What is it? Gamma: Apparently, the electromagnetic pulse from Ethan's remote caused my cybernetics to go out of commission until further notice. Cooler: Oh, no! Gamma: Oh, yes. It appears that we'll have to find the Devil Dog Quartet without my cybernetics. Darius: I still hate those Devil Dogs. Cooler: Still, we must keep them from escaping to different countries, but it looks like they're not flying anywhere. Gamma: You're right. Unlike the PoundRaizers, the Devil Dog Quartet can't fly. Thus, we'll have to scour all over Poundsville and stop them before they reduce the city into a pile of rubble. Cooler: Right. Bartrand: This isn't an Action Cartoon, Cooler. Besides, if dogs were meant to fly, We'd need wings. Cooler: Then how else were you able to get to the other countries? Bartrand: We had hidden jetpacks. Cooler: And that Zanzibar character? Bartrand: Okay, let's not overthink it, Cooler. Let's go after them. Cooler: Oh. Ok. Jayden: Let's split up. Gamma: Yes. The quickest way to find each member of the Devil Dog Quartet is to divide into four groups. I will lead groups one and three. Holly: No! Your cybernetics are temporarily disabled! You won't be of much help. Cooler: I'll lead group two. Igor: And I'll lead group four. Bright Eyes, I need your help, too. Bright Eyes: Iggy.... Gamma: Don't worry, Holly. I'll have to rely on my instincts instead of my cybernetics. Igor: Bright Eyes, don't you wanna find out who is the Devil Dog Quartet's master? Trivia This fan-made episode marks the debut of Yakima, Kanashimi, Victoria, and Ethan. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Jayden Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Darius